Speak Now
by MelodiesWhenYourHeartBeats
Summary: Its about Miam's engagement and Of course Niley at the end. ; / One-shot


**Okay Now im back. I was officially on hiatus. But im back. Seriously. Summer's over in my ****country. im really sorry. I've been busy over the summer. So you probably heard the news about miley's ****"Engagement" to liam. Just so you know, i am happy. But i can't help but be devastated for niley. It broke my heart and till now i'm really sad. So here's to cheer you guys up. :)**

**This is actually based on Nick. So yeah. You'd be laughing at the lyrics. ;)**

**Disclaimer; i DON'T own them, But i wish i do. **

* * *

_**NICK:**  
_

_I am not that kind of boy, Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of girl, who should be marrying the wrong guy. ;)_

__I groaned as i felt the world shaking, i was having the most amazing dream ever, Miley was about to say i do and i was the one she's marrying, whoever the hell is waking me up right now, i will personally kill him.I opened my eyes only to see my two brothers, joe and kevin. _sigh._ i looked at my bedside to see what time it is and groaned again.

"What the hell it's only 8, why are you both in my apartment this early? on saturday!" i asked rolling my eyes as got up from bed and sit down.

"Nick, it's today. " Kevin said, i scrunched my nose in confusion and looked at joe only to see him smiling at me apologetically, then it quickly clicked. she's getting _married_ to that monkey today.

"Ohh," i said shaping my mouth into a form of 'o', then it was completely quiet. i looked at joe then at kevin. about to say something when my phone began to ring, i picked it up and demi's voice immediately spoke.

"Oh good, you're up. Is joe and kevin already there? Nicholas, you better get ready now and fix yourself, i'm on my way there, You got 5 hours till the stupid wedding" demi rambled. I blinked trying to sink in what she just said. Joe quietly laughed, he must have heard demi. i turned to glare at him and stopped.

"Demi, what the hell are you talking about? were not doing something stupid at miley's wedding, she'll be upset. and besides you're her maid of honor, you can't just ruin it." i heard demi laughed "I'll be there in 5 nicholas, i'll explain to you later." then she hanged up.

"What's going on?" i asked the two and they just to wait for demi, we wait for like 5 mins then we saw demi carrying her dress and her make up and hair products. "What are you doing with that? and why are you bringing that to my apartment?" i asked.

"Duh, to get ready for the wedding of course. silly you." demi pointed out. then i saw joe leaned into demi to give her a kiss. I sighed. I sometimes wish that me and miley could be like joe and demi, _perfect._

"Hey babe" i saw joe said to demi while wrapping her arms around her waist and leaned down again to give her a peck. "Hey yourself" demi giggled. i rolled my eyes, they seriously need to stop. "Ok, dems. What were you talking about in the phone? about _us _doing something stupid?"

Demi laughed again. "Not us silly, only you" she stated then grinned innocently at me. " Are you crazy? besides im not even planning to go." i said. "Don't even start with me nicholas, the three of us planned this all. and you're doing it. It's the only way" Demi said and joe and kevin agreed. How could they? they're my brothers. I frowned.

"Demi i-" i started only to be cut off by kevin. "Nick, just go with this. Do you want your cinderella back or not?" he said sternly. i sighed again. "Fine, but if this didn't turned out fine. I'm blaming you all"

"Trust me nick, it won't" Joe said. "Im just gonna get ready" Demi said heading to the guest room. I looked at my brothers to see that they brought their tux with them. "You want breakfast?" i asked already taking out food from the ref. "Thank God you asked, i'm starving!" Joe said, ecstatic, typical joe.

"Demi! Babe, we got bacon and eggs" Joe shouted then demi rushed downstairs. "Thank you, thank you, i'm really starving" i laughed at demi because she looks silly with curlers in her hair. She glared at me and i stopped. One thing i knew from miley is that never pissed a girl because of their looks.

We rushed upstairs after fixing everything, and we prepared for the wedding. Each of us boys wanted to take a shower so we took a long time but after everything was done, we checked on demi. I gotta admit i made myself look really good. Ha, i wonder what would miley think. When we got to the guest room. Demi was still doing her make-up.

"Oh gosh, does it take really long for a girl get ready?" kevin moaned. "Shut up kevin" demi said. Of course she still need to look good, she's a girl not to mention she's miley's maid of honor. But then, we we actually ruined the wedding or yeah.

We watched demi putting some make-up in her face and then she took of the curlers from her hair. And she did look good. "What you think guys? is it okay? or too much?" she asked. as we just continue to stare at her, Joe was the one to speak up. " You look really beautiful babe."

"Awww. That really sweet joe" demi cooed while pinching his cheeks. While he groaned. "Sweetie, you know i don't want you doing that" joe warned but demi just laughed. "Uhuh, i know. that's why i keep doing it" she said as she stick her tongue out. "You look good guys" she added.

"What time is it?" i asked them, while kevin answered. " 11:30"

"Okay, weddings at one. we need to be there at 12:30 so what are we gonna do for the next hour?" demi asked. "I dunno plan about what i'm gonna do?" i said stating the obvious.

"Nahh, you can do it on your own. Ohh demi, Let's watch gossip girl." Joe said running to the living room with demi next to him. "Hey kiddo, you know you can do this right? true love always come back together. Look at me and dani. We've been in an on and off relationship but after 3 years we got married. And see how happy we are?" Kevin said, I sighed he was right. "I know, thank you very much kev, i really appreciate it."

We both got downstairs and watch gossip girl. Urgh. Time passes quickly and it's already 12:15. Demi wore her gown and make her look 2times more better. We went to the church in time. Then i saw _him._ Joe and kevin approached him and congratulate. while i just stare at him. I didn't have a choice but said the same thing. After i got bored, i excused myself and walked around the church.

_I sneak in and see your friends, And his snotty little family __All dressed in pastel, And she is yelling at a bridesmaid Somewhere back inside a room ,Wearing a gown the looked beautiful _

I saw miley and Gosh she looked really beautiful, i saw her yelling at one of her bridesmaid. Probably for being late. then i notice how her face matured. She turned into a gorgeous woman, her body very sexy and curves in right places, i can't believe i let her go. i saw her gazing at something then i realized that she saw me, then i froze, literally. She seemed shocked too, maybe i should just go home or maybe i shouldn't stop the wedding. but then i saw her walking towards me well more like running and as soon as she saw me, she hugged me.

"Omaygosh, Nick! I didn't know you'd come! i thought you never read my email. I'm sooo happy! my _best friends_ are all in here!" she squealed. i laughed, she looked really happy. Maybe i shouldn't ruin this day. i hugged her back.

"You know i would always be there for you mi," i said smiling while she pulled away then smiled at me. "You look really handsome nick." she commented. "Thanks." i said winking at her playfully while she slapped my arm. We shared a few jokes until it was time. "Ohh, well bye nick. see you!" she said turning but before that she kissed my cheek.

_This is Surely not what you thought it would be, __I lose myself in a daydream, Where I stand and say; __Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door __Don't wait or say a single vow, You need to hear me out, And they said "speak now" _

_Fond gestures are exchanged, And the organ starts to play, A song that sounds like a deathmarch __And I am hiding in the curtains, It seems that I was uninvited, By your lovely husband-to-be __She floats down the aisle, Like a pageant queen__. __But I know you wish it was me, You wish it was me (Don't cha?)_

The ceremony starts with Monkey walking down the aisle, then braison, brandi walked with her brother trace, Noah together with the little brides walk one by one, the flower girls were next then the Bridesmaid and then demi, finally the doors were opened again and there she is. Looking as beautiful than ever! seriously.

She walks with her dad, and while walking she looked at me and wave, i must have smiled because she smiled back at me too.

Then after that little moment, it sure help me gain some confidence, i can do this. I swear. She walked to liam and smiled. The priest start to say something. Yada yada yada. Like i care. then he asked the question. of whoever does not agree that those two shouldn't get married. I felt eyes on me, what? is it really that obvious? even miley and liam look at me. i only looked away for a sec but then gazed at miley. The priest goes on but i saw something in miley's eyes. Dissapointment, Is she? Was she? Omaygosh. She wants me to stop the wedding? Then the priest asked again " Do you Liam, take miley as you wife?" **(A/N; I don't really know anything about weddings so just go with the flow. ;) ) **

****" I do" the monkey said without hesitation. Screw him, then miley inserted the ring. The priest asked the same question to miley, i felt people still staring at me, i decided to look at it and i saw demi, joe, kevin, brandi, trace, braison, and miley's parents. All with the same look, desperate maybe? They didn't want liam either? Wow.

_Don't say __ yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door __Don't wait or say a single vow, You need to hear me out, And they said "speak now"_

___I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace" There's the silence, there's my last chance, I stand up with shaking hands, All eyes on me._

"I- i,i-" miley began and looking at the crowd, i saw demi mouthed her to do the right thing. so miley nodded and looked at me one more time before turning to liam, there goes my last chance, she's picking liam, No!i stand up, But she shocked about what happened next.

_Horrified looks from Everyone in the room, But I'm only looking at you._

"I can't do this right now, Not now, while my prince charming is waiting for me." she said, as whispers from liam's family starts. She run to me and i met her half way. she hugged me and i cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. It was slow but romantic. I pulled away and smiled.

"I love you Prince charming" she said hugging me again.

"I love you too princess, forever and always." i said kissing the top of her head.

_And you say, Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out, Of my gown at the back door._

We both looked at liam and saw he was furious. "I'd say we make a run for it?" i asked her and she nodded. We quickly run out of the church laughing, we didn't care. As long as were together. we run to my and went to the beach, we were walking while holding hands.

"I can't believe you just did that!" i said, kissing her again.

"I know! It's so cool." she answered. Leaning to kiss me again, I never felt to happy. I'm serious.

I checked my phone and saw 3 messages. It from demi, joe and brandi. All thanking and congratulating me. Then another new message from joe asking where we were. I didn't answer them, i just focused on my beautiful girl friend.

"Hey mi?" i asked. " Yeah?"

"I love you so much." i said truthfully, she grinned at me and said

"I love you too nicky." and with that i closed the gap between us.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows, So glad you were around when they said, Speak Now._

* * *

**I know that's it. It suck yeah. Review please? It would make my day better. I love you guys!**_  
_

**follow me on twitter Itssgottabeyoou ;)**


End file.
